Sir Claude
Sir Claude Is a foul-tempered feral cat who considers himself 'above' native species. Sir Claude is the main antagonist, he acts as a solo opera-tor, selfishly doing what he pleases and not trusting anyone for fear of losing power. He's seen cornering a Wallaby. Then he sneaks into Koala Joe's and tries to kill Blinky Bill but fails! At the tunnel he vows to start chasing Blinky Bill! Eventually Sir Claude finds Blinky Bill at Croc Canyon and chases him again! While Blinky, Jorge, Nutsy, Jacko, William, Wombo, Betty, Beryl and Cheryl are trying to escape to the zoo Sir Claude arrives and starts trying to kill Blinky again! But he gets eaten by a crocodile. Backstory When Sir Claudewas a kitten he was caught in a trap. When William Bill set him free a bit of Sir Claude's tail got ripped off! Ever since then Sir Claude had wanted to kill koalas! History Blinky Bill the Movie Sir Claude is 1st at the Koala Joe's Roadhouse and Bilby was puffs and panting and the bilby runs off and it's thudded by the feral cat named Sir Claude and grabs it's tail that his mother loves to play of his, but that's only one thing who spys more then her he wonders who he is and sniffs like Koala Blinky Bill loves to play with toy waking and he loves to eat some food at the shop and some water, then Claude looks for a koala at the shop, then he saw Blinky drink some water and runs over and smashes the window, Blinky helps him up and Sir Claude wakes up wanting revenge, Blinky tells him he doesn't know him and introduced himself to the purebred British Shorthair to eat some animals and birds and that he was in a nightmare the koala had and Claude chases Blinky around the shop, he climbed the top when Blinky jumps over and Claude fells off the shop with the fireworks exploding, Blinky runs and heads to the van for a ride on the road, Sir Claude will follow him. In the tunnel Sir Claude saw the broken cage and he growls continuing to following Blinky with Nutsy and then at the top of those big rocks Jacko has to hit the trail but Sir Claude arrived, he growls at Jacko complaining about his tail, Jacko started begging and he smacked him off and Claude saw Blinky with Nutsy and they try to escape on the rockslide then Sir Claude lies to Wombo and he tells him with those emus and Claude knocked his hideout. Then at croc canyon Claude watched Beryl and Cheryl saying goodbye and the emus went away and now Claude follows them, it was sunset Blinky, Nutsy and Jacko are running over by the crocodiles and they chase them to the top of the rocks and Claude found them and he chases them and then falls off to the crocodiles and is chased away. At the zoo humans saw the koalas, they go to get the ladder but Blinky with his father Mr. Bill as well as Nutsy, Jacko and Jorge are ready to fly on the flyer but Sir Claude arrives, he gasped when he saw Mr. Bill is the tail biter, Mr. Bill tells him to fair go and he's trying to save him from the trap he would've died in and Claude growls telling him to never ask for his help and now he would pay and he tries to kill him, Blinky tells Claude to get off his dad, he kicked him and falls off and Claude chases him around the zoo, Mr. Bill, Nutsy, Jacko, and Jorge are on the flyer with the emu friends Beryl and Cheryl to rescue Blinky from the cat, Blinky falls off and he wails and in the ground he saw the croc footprints and Claude this time got him, but Nutsy arrives to help him off, Blinky jumps to the bunch of the seesaws Claude falls off to the cactus and he jumped high and Nutsy kicks him and he falls off again and Nutsy tells Blinky to grab the rope and Blinky runs to the rope but Claude was running and growls and smashed him and he has finally got him and he tries to kill him but Blinky's mother Mrs. Bill arrives to get his paws of her son and she knocks Claude out Blinky hugs his mother saves his life, when Nutsy knocked the wail and tells them to grab the rope Blinky tells his mother to meet his new friend Nutsy, but Claude has every last one of them but the crocodile came out of the water and Blinky with his parents and his new friends are able escape but Blinky told Claude about his friends will save them, but Claude was holding the jaws of the crocodile and he told him who needs friends who got nine lives and trying to kill Blinky again but in his last words says "Mommy", Blinky watches as Claude has been eaten by the crocodile. Blinky Bill 2: Sir Claude's Revenge In Blinky Bill 2 Sir Claude's Revenge it's revealed that Sir Claude had survived the encounter with the crocodile. He wanted revenge on Blinky Bill, Jacko and Nutsy so he went to Greenpatch as part of his revenge! He got Cranklepot to team up with him and near the end of the sequel Sir Claude gets hit by a car making Cranklepot run away in terror! Blinky Bill 3: Death to Sir Claude In Blinky Bill 3: Death to Sir Claude it's revealed that he survived the car accident! He still wanted revenge on Blinky Bill, Jacko and Nutsy so Sir Claude and Cranklepot went back to Greenpatch for another attempt for revenge. Near the end of Blinky Bill 3 Sir Claude gets snatched up by a Wedge Tailed Eagle and the nasty cat is carried away to be fed to the Wedge Tailed Eagle's ravenous babies! Appearances * Blinky Bill the Movie Voiced by * Rufus Sewell Trivia * Sir Claude is a purebred British Shorthair, his eyes are green and purple and his tail has been cut by a trap. * Sewell role the voice of the main villain in the new Blinky Bill movie. * TBA * TBA Gallery Pictures Sir Claude BB movie.jpg|Sir Claude at Koala Joe's Roundhouse to kill Blinky Bill Sir Claude 2.jpg|thumb|Claude growls at Jacko about his tail Sir Claude fighting with cocodille.jpg|Claude holds the jaws of crocodile and told Blinky who needs friends and he got nive lives Cloud is eaten by the crocodile.jpg|Claude's death Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Predators Category:Deceased Category:Felines Category:Article stubs